


Accidently Perfect Valentine's Day

by lunaraindrop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pining, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles has really good luck, Tiny bit of Angst, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Scott forgettting about Valentine's Day, and Stiles having to help him out.</p>
<p>Then the 'Perfect Bouquet' happends.</p>
<p>Then Alison's surprise home cooked dinner.</p>
<p>Then Derek Said "Ok".</p>
<p>Then Lydia kidnapped Stiles for a shopping trip.</p>
<p>Then Sushi.</p>
<p>Then....</p>
<p>Well, let's just say it ends with Love and Happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meaningful Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Greetings Everyone! I felt like writing a Sterek Valentine's Day fic. So, here it is!

 

 

* * *

Stiles thought to himself that he really deserved the bestest-friend-of-the-millennium award, as he stood in line at _Beacon Hills Floral and Gifts._

 

**Reason #1 on why he was the Bestest Friend Ever:**

He reminded a horrified Scott that Valentine’s Day was that month, not next, and was two days away.

 

**Reason #2:**

He wheedled and used his sneaky powers of persuasion to get Alison to tell him what she would like, and totally dislike, for said heart-filled holiday. (She had every faith in Scott, but worried that she never told him about her allergy to Daisies, she loved chocolate covered cherries, and she had her hopeful eyes set on that Cupid’s Arrow necklace at Macy’s.)

 

**Reason #3:**

After making Scott give the grocery store Daisies he bought to his Mom, booked him the last reservation at the Sushi restaurant the next town over, and pointed out the necklace Alison wanted, Stiles was now in line, the day before Valentine’s Day, ordering a bouquet of white roses to be delivered to school the next day, for a girl that wasn’t even his girlfriend.

Yeah, Scott owed him BIG time.

 

The floral shop was so busy, filled with crazed customers ranging from teenage boys, to the newly wed guy that was buying orchids for his wife, to the Mom and daughter buying flowers for her Grandma visiting from Oregon. Due to the chaos only Valentine’s Day could bring, everyone had to take a number and wait their turn.

As Stiles walked around the shop, waiting for # 224 to be called, he studied and smelled all of the different kinds of flowers, as he thought about his own disastrous lack of a love life.

After that fairy tale love display Lydia and Jackson put on a few months back, Stiles knew that Lydia was a lost cause. Sure he told Scott and basically everyone else that he wasn’t giving up on the two of them being together just yet. The truth was that is was just…easier to act like she was the only one for him.

 While he had pretty much moved on for the lovely Lydia Martin, and understood that she and Jackson were some sappy, freaked-up version of _Beauty and the Beast_ , (if the Beast had once been a killing Lizard monster and turned into a Were-Douche), it was a much easier thing to explain his unrequited love for a girl his age, than, say, an older Alpha werewolf who his Dad had arrested for Murder.

 

He wasn’t an idiot. He already knew that Derek Hale would never reciprocate the strong lovey feelings Stiles had for him, so why change the formula that was working for him?

Everybody knew Stiles was in love with somebody who wouldn’t love him back, so why should he explain that the person and magnitude of the feelings changed?

Who needed to know that Stiles was a little scared at how much he felt for his Sourwolf. Did anyone really need to know that Lydia had been a really strong crush, and that Derek…was so unbelievably megawatt **not** a crush, that Stiles feared that his heart was going to beat out of his chest, and that he was not ever going to have sex because he just didn’t want it if it didn’t happen with him? What teenage boy thinks like that?! That couldn’t be healthy…but the thought of somebody else, girl or guy, actually made him feel queasy and teary-eyed. Stiles very much didn’t want to be a Virgin forever thank you very much! He wanted sex! Just…not non-Derek sex.

Yeah, so, for his mental health, Stiles plan was to stick with the, “I Heart Lydia” thing until he got to college and psyched himself up for a drunked one-night stand.

Well, that was his plan, until the strawberry blonde herself threw a designer wrench into things.

 

Stiles had just picked up a red tulip, smelling its waxy petals, them Lydia walked up to him.

 

“If that’s for me Stiles, I hate Tulips. Also, it’s sad that you are here to get me flowers, and insulting that you are doing it the day before Valentine’s Day.”

 

Stiles blinked and stumbled for words.

“Uh, Lydia! Hi!”

 

His eyes narrowed as he processed what she said.

“What are you doing here then?”

 

Lydia flipped her long shiny hair over her shoulder.

“I’m here to find out what kind of flowers Jackson ordered so I can match my outfit accordingly. I’m not going to wear pink if he got me red roses.”

 

“Hate to break it to ya, Oh mightly Goddess of Hotness and Chemistry, but I don’t think they will tell you what he ordered.”

 

Lydia smirked, and it still boggled him that it didn’t affect him as it once did.

“Watch me.”

 

As Lydia started to walk off, she turned back to Stiles.

“Stiles, I really care about you, as a friend. Friends don’t get friends flowers for Valentine’s Day, unless they want to be more.  Don’t spend your money on flowers for me, and go home, because I won’t accept them.”

 

Stiles felt a blush as he busied himself sorting through and picking up other tulips.

Holding a bunch in his hands, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

 “Actually, no can do! I can’t go. I’m here on official business for Scott.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Of course Scott would wait until the last minute and send you to his dirty work.”

 

A concerned look crossed her face. She placed her hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Wow, Scott is a jerk. He’s lucky to have a girlfriend, and sends the awkward single guy to order her flowers for him?”

 

Feeling like he needed to defend his friend, even though she was kinda right, and himself a little bit, he floundered for something to say.

“Well, I was already planning on coming today, so I offered. You know how it is.”

 

If anything the concern deepened on her face, along with some annoyance. She motioned to the mixed up bunch of tulips in his hand.

“Stiles! I already told you before! It’s not going to happen between you and me! You know I love Jackson, and only care about you as a friend. Also, even if I did accept flowers from you, I already told you that I hate tulips. Put those away. If it will get you out of this store I will do the good deed of ordering Alison’s flowers. Hand me the ticket.”

 

Stiles blanched and pulled the ticket and the tulips out of reach.

“Geez, cool it Lydia! These…they aren’t even for you!”

 

_Wait, what? Where did that come from?_ Stiles thought to himself.

 

Lydia’s face cleared and filled with gleeful curiosity.

“Oh! Well now that’s a different story! Tell me who they are for!”

 

_Crap. Me and my big mouth._

 

Trying to think of something to say, Stiles walked into another table with small white flowers. He picked a sprig up and added them to his tulips. Turning around he accidently bumped into a stand with some flowers that he recognized from the tree in his neighbor’s yard. His Mom always liked them, and they looked nice, so he shrugged and added them too.

“Well, you see…”

 

He was temporarily saved by the lady at the front desk.

“Number 224!”

 

Stiles ambled through the crowd, flowers still in hand.

“Hi! That’s me! Number 224!”

 

The harried and tired looking lady at the desk smiled up at him and gestured towards the flowers.

“Do you want me to make those into a bouquet for you, Sir?”

 

Noting that Lydia had sidled up to him, Stiles nodded and handed over the flowers.

“I would also like to make an order for tomorrow. I need a dozen white roses for Alison Argent sent to Beacon Hills High.”

 

The lady went about cutting and fixing the tulips and other flowers, while another one range him up and wrote down the order.

As she was fixing them she looked up at him curiously.

“Sir? Do you know the language of flowers any?”

 

Thinking back to his childhood, when his Mom would take him for walks in the park and point out the flowers and tell him what they meant, Stiles nodded again.

“Yeah, sure, a little bit. The ones I don’t I just Google the meaning, why?”

 

This made the lady smile.

“Well, I was just going to say that this seems like a well thought out message of flowers!”

 

Lydia leaned over the counter and shared a conspirator grin with the flower lady.

“Oh Stiles is a very thoughtful person! He's such a good friend! I’m afraid though that I’m not as versed in the language of flowers as I should. What do those mean?”

The lady held them up and pointed each flower out.

“Acadia flowers mean _Secret Love_. Dogwood Blossoms mean _endurance._   Red Tulips mean _Believe Me_.  Orange Tulips mean _Energy, Enthusiasm, Desire and Passion,_ and Variegated Tulips mean _you have beautiful eyes._ ”

 

Stiles felt his jaw drop.

_Holy crap, that **was** the perfect bouquet!_

 

Unfortunately Stiles realized his mistake of adding Dogwood Blossoms, even though any other time he would laugh at how hilariously awesome it would be to give a werewolf flowers with the names  _Dog_ and _Wood_ in them. He couldn't laugh though, because he wasn’t planning on giving a werewolf flowers, ever. He was just going to buy the bouquet and pretend he gave them to some girl, while actually hiding them in his room, maybe under his bed.

Their name and their meaning of _endurance_ , added with all of the other flowers and meanings were a dead giveaway to who owned Stiles heart.

As the lady wrapped up the pretty and meaningful flowers, Lydia turned wide eyes to Stiles.

“Oh…my God! You are in love with Derek Hale?! You will be spilling details NOW!”

 

Stiles gulped.

Oh, he was so screwed.

* * *

TBC

Reviews and Kudos= Love!


	2. Flower-Loving Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia makes Stiles spill his secrets.
> 
> Stiles eats a sandwich.
> 
> Jackson nearly looses it, then laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is here! Thank you so much for the Kudos and Reviews! I love hearing from you and knowing that you are enjoying the story so far! <3

 

Stiles was dragged out of _Beacon Hills Floral and Gifts_ as soon as his bouquet was ready to take home. If anyone were watching, they would have seen two teenagers, one shorter determined girl in expensive heels pulling along a taller flailing gangly guy in flannel, who looked like he was being dragged to his Doom.

In actuality, he was being drawn down four blocks to a coffee house.

 

To Stiles however, the description from the bystander would be actuate.

 “Ow ow OW! Lydia! What the hell!” Stiles said as he was shoved in the door of _The Perky Pot._

 

Lydia walked to the counter and pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail at him.

“You, sit. We are going to have a very detailed and enlightening conversation Stiles, as soon as I get my Chai Latte. Don’t even think about leaving because I will make you regret it. You know I will.”

 

Stiles sat down with a heavy sigh.  She was right; he knew he would regret not doing what she said. This was the girl who knew how to make Molotov Cocktails from chemicals in a school science lab, and helped bring back somebody _from the dead_. Yeah, he was staying put.

 

That made Stiles pause.

_Wow, I really go for the forceful, scary, hot types, don’t I? What’s with that? That can’t be normal. There has to be something psychologically wrong about that._

 

Stiles felt his stomach grumble. He called to Lydia from his perch on the couch she pointed him to.

“Hey, I know my rights Ms. Martin! If I’m going to be interrogated, I’m going to require some water! Maybe even a sandwich! Turkey! On wheat!”

 

Lydia waved her hand at him, but he heard her order him a bottle of water and his sandwich.

 

Stiles carefully put the bouquet on the table in front of him, and put his head in his hands.

_Ok. Good news: Yay! Free Lunch!_

_Bad news: Having to spill one of my deepest darkest secrets about my feeling towards my current unrequited love to my past one._

_That’s SO not a fair trade!_

A minute later Lydia walked over and gave Stiles his wrapped sandwich and water.

She took a seat and sipped on her drink as Stiles ripped into his sandwich, waiting patiently to divulge him of his secrets.

Between his actual hunger and the nervous rumba that his fearful flopping stomach was doing, Stiles was starving. On his first bite of the Turkey Club, he bit and torn a mouthful of the sandwich like a ravenous Lion on a juicy Gazelle, or a Werewolf to a Deer, and quietly moaned his appreciation when it hit his stomach.

 

Lydia looked over the rim of her cup in utter disgust.

“Did you even chew that?”

 

Stiles looked up, instantly changed from a ferocious beast of a moment before into a puffy cheeked chipmunk with innocent wide eyes.  He had a piece of tomato clinging for life at the corner of his mouth and chin.

“Mfffrl?”

 

Lydia’s face drew up in repulsion.

“Eww. Here, take a napkin and drown the rest of that down with some water. I’ve seen my dog eat with better table manners than you.”

 

After Stiles wiped his face, he took a couple swigs of water. Lydia waited until the sandwich remnants were gone before she attacked.”

“Ok Stilinski, spill. I’ve waited patiently, so tell all.”

 

Mid gulp Stiles almost spit out and choked on his water. He managed to swallow and used his shirt sleeve to wipe off the excess fluid from his face.

 

Nervously, he tried to quickly think of a way out.

“You wouldn’t just call it a day and believe that the flowers were for Hannah on the wresting team? I’ll have you know that she has lovely green eyes…and her scowl really brings out her face!”

 

Lydia gave him her patented _you-are-all-dumber-than-me_ look.

“Hannah? You mean the out-and-proud Hannah that is dating a cheerleader and got caught making out with said girlfriend during Homeroom behind the bleachers and was gossip fodder for weeks? Unless you’ve upgraded to Lesbians that couldn’t possibly want you because of your lack of breasts and vagina, then no, I don’t believe that. You’re an immature idiot, but you are not stupid.”

 

Stiles slumped on the couch with defeat. He knew it was a lost cause. Once Lydia caught wind of some titillating information, it was like blood in the water. Who knew, maybe he would feel better unloading his soul to her? She did say that she cared about him and that they were friends now.

He rolled the bottle in his hands, watching the clear liquid swish back and forth.

“Maybe I am. I mean, Derek is straight. You figured out what I was trying to hide by my _flower arrangement_. I can keep my friends’ furry little problem a secret just fine, lie to my Dad about where I’m going in the middle of the night, but can’t seem to keep my attraction under wraps. Oh, and I’m still lacking boobs and va-jay-jay.”

He let out a self-deprecating laugh and smiled a sad smile at her.

“I guess I’m just kinda stupid in the matters of the heart, huh?”

 

Lydia looked over at her friend. The broken look in his eyes was an ever increasing site, and it was not settling right with her.

“Not necessarily. Has anyone ever actually asked Derek about his sexual preferences?”

 

Stiles huffed a more realist laugh.

“Right. I think I speak for everyone in saying that they would rather keep their heads attached to their bodies, and like where their spleens are placed thank you very much.”

 

“I’m just saying you will never know if you or somebody doesn’t ask.”

 

“Oh please! Derek is like the poster boy for wolfy straightness!”

 

“Way to stereotype Stiles! Look at Danny. He’s manly, doesn’t like shopping, and likes sports. Who can say that Derek wouldn’t prefer a guy to a girl?”

 

That was something to think about, but before Stiles could retort, the bell rang over the door…and Jackson walked in.

Stiles eyes widened and he flailed in panic.

“What the hell is Jackson doing here?”

 

Lydia kissed Jackson as he sat down next to her.

“Didn’t I tell you? Jackson and I had plans to meet here after I ran my errands.”

 

Jackson smirked over at Stiles, until his eyes caught sight of the bouquet on the table. He clenched his jaw and looked up at Stiles with mild fury.

“What the Hell are those Stilinski?”

 

Stiles leaned back in his seat, trying to appear casual and hoping to not have his ass kicked.

“What do they look like, Wombats? Seriously Dude, they’re flowers!”

 

That only made Jackson angrier. The edges of his irises wear starting to burn gold.

“Why are they near **my** girlfriend?”

 

Stiles immediately sat up and placed his hands up in a surrender fashion.

“Whoa whoa! Easy there guy! Calm down and keep the furry bit out of the Public’s eye!”

 

Lydia ran a soothing hand along Jackson’s jaw as he calmed down. His eye color returned back to normal as he smirked at his girlfriend.

“Doesn’t matter anyway. Lydia **hates** tulips.”

 

“Oh sweetie," Lydia said while nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder, “they’re not for me.”

 

Stiles sat up ramrod straight as the he felt his insides turn icy cold.

 

_What?! Oh God no, Lydia wouldn’t…_

 

“Who are they for?”

 

_Who am I kidding, she totally would!_

 

Stiles waved his arms in her face.

“Nobody! They’re for nobody! I like pretty flowers! I’m a flower-loving Loser! Who would I buy-“

 

“They’re for your Alpha.”

 

_CRAP!_

 

Jackson listened to Lydia’s heart for any sign of a joke. When he realized that she was telling the truth, he turned astonished eyes onto Stiles before falling out of his chair, laughing.

Stiles sat back down and banged his head on the corner of the table.

 

Oh, he was SO beyond screwed.

* * *

Reviews and Kudos = Love!


	3. Cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson tells Stiles he's going to tell Derek.
> 
> Lydia questions his timing buying the flowers.
> 
> The Sheriff wants "Real food."
> 
> Scott is high on Alison love and forgot about the Reservations.
> 
> Stiles though? Stiles is daydreaming of Wereoranges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Yay! I promise, next Chapter is ALL Stereky goodness, because that's when we finally get to see Derek enter this crazy story! Let me know what you think! =D

 

Trying to calm the tide of dread building up in his system, Stiles scoffed and tried to play it off.

“Yeah, right! Like I would go down to the flower shop and get flowers for Derek! Derek! Ha! The man probably eats nails and broken glass in his protein shakes! Nothing about that says, ‘I think he needs Flowers!’ “

 

Jackson, who had just got back in his seat and controlled his breathing, started choking on full on belly laughs.

“Oh...this is…you _LIED_! You are a liar!”

 

Jackson pointed at Stiles.

“While your little hyper nerd heart is beating like a scared rabbit, it jumped a mile wide with that last comment!”

 

Lydia waved her boyfriend off.

 “Enough of that. Ignore Jackson, I do all the time. Now what time are you going over to Derek’s tonight?”

 

Still trying to come to terms that his life was officially over, and that somehow his Horror Story existence with Werewolves and other creatures somehow shifted into a Teen Angst piece, or a freaking episode of _Monster High,_ Stiles blinked at Lydia’s question.

“Say _what_ now?”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes and gestured with her hands towards the flowers on the table.

“To deliver the flowers. They will be wilted by tomorrow, so you must have planned to give them to him tonight at some point!”

 

Stiles fidgeted, and tried to not meet her eyes. He made the mistake of looking over at Jackson, who looked at him like he was the most hilariously pitiful thing he squished under his expensive shoes.

He picked up the bouquet from its resting place, twisting the blue ribbon holding the flowers together and scratching the back of his neck.

 

Lydia’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my God, _were_ you going to wait until tomorrow?! You are useless! You order flowers the day before for Alison so they will be fresh tomorrow, but you bought ones for Derek today and planed for them to keep?!”

 

Jackson let out a chuckle from his seat.

“Wow Stilinski, you really suck!”

 

Up until that point Stiles had been trying to race through his thoughts and rack his brain for some idea on how to get out of this with the least amount of embarrassment, and total heartbreak. He and Derek were barely friends, how would he take it if he found out that Stiles was totally gone on him?

It was a risk he didn’t want to ever take, but it looked like Beauty and The Beast were going to force him into confessing to the Alpha if he couldn’t find a way out.

Suddenly, he got an idea that could work. Stiles bashfully smiled at Lydia.

“Well actually, I hadn’t really got that far into my plan, but I was thinking…leave them Anonymously? Yes, I got them for him, and yes, I am planning on giving them to him. Derek might be all growly and murder-faced at times, but he’s a good guy with a good heart. He deserves to know somebody out there cares about him, but he really doesn’t need to know where they came from, right? Right! So I’ll just go and-“

 

Lydia crossed her arms and shook her head.

“No, that won’t work. You’ve handled the flowers quite a bit today; I bet they smell like you now.”

 

Jackson gave him a douche-assery nod at that.

“They reek of Ode de Stilinski.”

 

Stiles mentally kicked himself.

 

_Ugh, of course! Damn that Super Wolfy sense of smell!_

 

“Well then…I’ll give them to Scott, or maybe pay some random person on the street to put them in his mailbox! I bet if I paid her twenty bucks, I could get my Spanish partner to do it!”

Stiles steepled his fingers.

 “See, problem solved!”

 

Feeling the tension in his muscles relax, Stiles let out a relieved sigh. That plan could totally work, and he would never have to tell Derek about his dizzying affections.

Oh course, he was dealing with Lydia and Jackson. Things were not ever going to be that easy.

 

Jackson leaned forward and whispered to Stiles like he was going to share a secret.

“Yeah, that might have worked…until I told him about your hopeless pining ass.”

 

Stiles felt like he had been punched in the gut.

“J-Jackson, buddy, you wouldn’t do that-“

 

Jackson held out a hand, earnest expression on his face.

“Oh, but I would!  Derek is my Alpha, and I am his _loyal_ Beta. I think he should know if some loser is obsessing over him like a lovesick cat.”

 

As Stiles felt the edges of a panic attack coming on, and was debating punching Jackson’s lights out or running away to Mexico, his phone rang.

Sending murderous eyes and bared teeth Jackson’s way and a pleading look in Lydia’s, Stiles put on a fake smile as he answered the phone.

“Hi Dad! What can I do for you?”

 

There was a pause.

 

_“ ’What can I do for you?’ Are you sure I called the right kid?”_

 

“Ha ha, funny Dad! A real laugh riot! What’s shaken bacon?”

 

_“That’s just it. We’re out of …that stuff you call bacon, and that weird stuff that resembles Milk, and the fake cheese. I need you to run to the store.”_

 

“Dad, it’s still bacon even if it comes from a turkey and not a pig, and it isn’t fake cheese, it’s Soy Cheese.”

 

_“It’s sliced Styrofoam packaged to look like cheese.”_

 

“No, Dad, it’s a heart-deathly alternative to the stuff you like to clog your arteries with. Do I need to call your Doctor again?”

 

_“No, it’s scary when the two of you gang up on me. I’m the Dad, remember?”_

 

Stiles chuckled.

“Ok Dad, so I need to get Turkey Bacon, Soy Cheese and Almond Milk? Anything else?”

 

_“Yes! Real food. Milk isn’t supposed to come from nuts. Can’t we have some Milk with a cow on the carton?”_

 

“You know Dad, I hear that Goat’s Milk is better for you than Cow’s Milk. So is Yak’s.”

 

The Sheriff sighed through the phone.

_“Fine, Almond Milk it is. Can you maybe also find me something to snack on while I’m at the Station? I seem to be missing the donuts I hid in my desk. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”_

 

Stiles picked up the plastic wrap from his sandwich and crinkled it over the phone.

“What? Dad! Hey, you’re breaking up! Walking through a tunnel! Gotta go BYE!”

 

Hanging up, Stiles returned to the coffee house scene that was purporting to his perpetual Doom .

Jumping up, Stiles swiped the flowers and bound for the door.

“Welp! That was my Dad! Lots of Grocery Shopping to do! C-ya! Thanks for lunch!”

 

Before he could make it to the door, Lydia gasped his elbow.

“Stiles wait.”

 

With a growly grumpy sigh/whine, he turned to the Strawberry Blonde.

“I agree with Jackson. He needs to be told. Unlike him though, I think it should come from you. Just man up and go talk to him before the flowers wilt. Do it before Jackson tells him. I don’t know Derek very well, but who knows? Maybe he could go for devoted Romantic geeks.”

 

Stiles sobered a little and gave her a tiny nod.

 

She called him back once more before he left.

“Oh and Stiles? If he does manage to swing your way, we are going shopping because you are a disaster.”

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later Stiles was trying to navigate through the busy aisles of the Grocery Store.

He had already run into a display of Hallmark cards, almost run over the Store-Sponsored Kiddie Craft Corner, (for kids that wanted to learn to make their own Valentines, and for Moms and Dads who needed to shop for candy without said children), and had an argument with an old lady who was trying to hoard and buy the entire stock of Almond Milk. In the end he lost and had to buy regular milk with the happy looking cow on the carton.

Stiles mused that that could be his Valentines gift to his Dad.

In the middle of trying to find the cheese he got a call from Scott…only for his love-drugged best friend to ask him if he ordered the flowers, and to excitedly tell him about how Alison was going all out and making him a Home Cooked Traditional French food Dinner for Valentine’s Day.

Stiles rolled his eyes in exasperation at Scott. Clearly the boy forgot about begging his best friend to use his last name to get him a last-minute reservation as the posh Sushi restaurant. Even though it was the next town over and forty five minutes away, the Sheriff’s name carried a little bit of clout.

After going through the mental checklist of what to avoid at the Argent’s house, and the promise that Alison made about how her parents were absolutely not helping cook or prepare the food for dinner, Stiles got off the phone to let Scott float on his cloud of rainbow hearts and cotton candy.

He shrugged, picked his cheese and walked into the next aisle. Oh well, so Scott was getting treated to a Home Cooked Meal by his loving Disney Princess girlfriend. It wasn’t like he paid for dinner ahead of time.

Stiles stopped at the produce and picked up some apples and pears for home. He was about to go to the snack aisle to get his Dad some pretzels, when he saw the crate of bagged mandarin oranges.

The brand of mini oranges had a smiling orange on the label and was called _Cuties_.

He quirked an eyebrow and lifted a bag.

These were known to be easy to peel, and made great healthy snack foods.

He stood there for a moment, contemplating getting a bag for his Dad, and the restaurant reservation.

He really should call and cancel so some other couple could use the table.  It seemed such a shame to waste the reservation though.

_Maybe I can go by myself? I’m a strong, independent man! I can go to a restaurant surrounded by couples by myself. I’ve been craving some good Sushi for a while now anyway. Maybe I can get them to knock off some of the price if I give them a sob story about my date standing me up on Valentine’s Day?_

Weighing the mandarins in his hands, he couldn’t help smiling.

It was no secret that Derek absolutely loved mandarin oranges. Stiles had even teased him about turning into a Wereorange with the amount of peels he found in the compost pile.

It was as if lightning struck him in the middle of aisle twelve. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the ideas speedily coming together and forming in his mind.

Stiles threw the Cuties into the cart and waded his way through the congested aisles.

 

Jackson obviously had not told Derek yet…but he planned to.

He made a reservation _in his last name_ at an awesome restaurant that nobody was going to use.

He had the perfect bouquet of flowers in his Jeep, and Derek’s favorite fruit in his cart.

 

Maybe, just maybe, things could go his way. Maybe he could convince Derek to go with him, at least as a Friend-Buddy-Pal- Non-Date!

 

Stiles grinned to himself.

 

Maybe he wasn’t so screwed after all?

* * *

Reviews and Kudos= Love!


	4. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wasn't the only one pining.
> 
> Lots of things piss Derek off.
> 
> Stiles asks Derek out.
> 
> Derek thinks love magic is involved.
> 
> Return of the Wereoranges!
> 
> Boyd doesn't want to play sexy tag until dark.
> 
> They may or may not kiss. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is actually half of the orginial chapter I had planned, because it kind of got away from me! Here is some promised Sterek interaction! =D

A frustrated growl rang in the quiet room of the halfway renovated living room of the Hale House. The Werewolf that the sound originated from gave up on his push-ups in favor of clearing his head, and a glass of water.

Running the tap from the kitchen into a solo cup, the Alpha drank the clear liquid greedily, letting the fluid soothe his parched throat. Some of the water escaped from his lips and trailed down his neck, further soaking the collar of his sweaty undershirt. With a grunt, he crushed the cup in his fist and threw it into the bin.

 

Derek Hale was pissed.

 

Ok, so that really wasn't new. There were a lot of things that pissed Derek off.

Argent’s, being the main one, followed by crazed Hunters, Betas not doing what they were told, Scott being stubborn, sex crazed and thoughtless, traffic jams, Peter when he rolled his eyes and told him off in a patronizing manner, loud noises, Dentist Offices, being sexual oogled without permission, and  many other things. However, there was one particular thing, well person, which put him in his current mood.

 

Lydia Martin.

 

The girl clearly had some backwards poor taste. Oh sure, he saw her from across the parking lot of the school and at Pack Meetings in her fancy clothes and smelled her pungent perfume and caked on makeup that she probably spent as much as some people pay rent or a car payment on…but that wasn't what he was setting him off.

Aside from the fact that Lydia, while unwittingly, was a key piece in bringing his Uncle back from Death, and at times had catty retorts and tried to use her beauty and her brains to get her way, Derek didn’t have many qualms with her as a person. He really didn’t care about what she did or personally thought, as long as it didn’t affect the Pack or go against his word, he was fine with her.

What he did have a problem with was her choice in Mates. While he understood that it really was True, Real Love that brought Jackson back from death, and he acknowledged the fact that he did choose to bite Jackson in the first place, he couldn't stop himself from looking at the girl and wanting to **shake** her.

How could a girl choose _that_ , the arrogant child that cared more about power and belonging, and overlook time and time again someone so profoundly unique and special?

How could she turn her eyes onto a smirking Jackson with his snide comments and superiority complex, when she was in Stiles’ loving gaze?

He couldn’t wrap his head around it.

 

From day one in the Woods, Derek was struck by his awkward beauty, and his incredible scent.

It was a hard time for him, and he had so many things on his mind, but among every mixed up, overwhelming, confusing thought and feeling, Derek Hale noticed Stiles Stilinski like noticed no one else before in his life.

At the time Derek wasn’t anywhere near ready to have feeling for someone, let alone a sixteen year boy who just happened to be the Sheriff’s son. A Sheriff who suspected him of Murder, and had clapped him in handcuffs. He really didn’t want to have an attraction to anybody. It was too distracting from his routine and what he had to do.

 

Of course, some of that initial attraction died off once Stiles started opening his big fat mouth.

 

As time and pandemonium went by, Derek learned that Stiles was an intelligent hyperactive teenage boy who not only seemed to find himself in dangerous situations, he seemed to court it, even welcome it at times. He was also as stubborn, fiercely loyal, didn’t listen when he should, ate a cheeseburger and curly fries like he belonged in a Zoo, and more than once went toe to toe with him, an Alpha Werewolf, when he should have backed down or run away. Stiles drove him crazy, annoyed the Hell out of him, and made him want to roar at throw things many a time.

And for all that, it just made him want him more.

 

He wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but sometime in the whole scheme of things Stiles snuck and climb under the barbed wire protecting his wounded brittle heart.

 

There was something primal, instinctive inside him that wanted to tuck Stiles away from of the crazy danger, even though he knew, but would never admit, that Stiles was badass and could take care of himself, as well as save other members of the Pack, including Derek himself.

There were other things though that Derek wanted, things more heartache and human worthy.

Stiles had a good laugh. When he found something really amusing his laughter bubbled up from the deepest part of his soul and burst out of him like warm sunshine. When he cackled his eyes would crinkle, but oh… when he took a breath and calmed down, his eyes reminded Derek of the times his Dad took him out on their land to look at the stars that couldn’t be seen with City lights.

Stiles was made up of complex nebulas and shooting stars.

Of course Stiles never laughed with _him_ like that. No, Stiles only got that giggly when he and Scott were goofing around.

He knew that he would never been #1 on Stiles list of people. He had a problem with communicating with people, trust issues, often scared and intimidated the guy when he really didn’t mean too.

Derek also got that Stiles was really trying to get him to open up to him so they could be friends. They were friends, tentatively.

But he knew that no matter how much Friend and Pack Bonding they had, the chances of them ever becoming more was slim to none.

Because of an oblivious girl that couldn’t see something precious being offered to her.

Derek walked back into the living room, stepping over the paint rollers and sat on the second hand couch Stiles had dragged from some Garage Sale.

How did she not know, not see how extraordinary he was? That Stiles was the glue that kept the pack together?

The sobering fact was Stiles wanted this girl. He wanted this one particular girl, and she would never want him back.

Yet, he still wanted her.

 

It made Derek’s wolf rage inside and want to come out.

 

Erica, Isaac and Boyd seemed to get it. While they would all gently rib eat other at times, they each were all fiercely protective and caring towards Stiles. (He had a growing notion that it had to do with Stiles weekly movie nights, making them grilled cheese sandwiches, and doing their laundry when it got bloody). Even though he never told them, they seemed to get how important he was to the Pack…and unfortunately, to Derek, if the teasing grins and side eyes had anything to say about it.

Peter got it too, however annoy that was, and often pestered or lectured him on the importance of love...until he threw him into a tree, or broke some bones.

The only ones that didn't seem to know it were Lydia, Jackson, Scott...and Stiles himself.

Hell, even freaking Alison Argent seemed to realize where his thoughts were going. He really didn’t want to relive that awkward account at the Lacrosse game when she told him to, “Just be careful with him”. He figured she had not said anything to Scott, due to him still acting clueless about the significance of his Best Friend, and how to not screw that up by ditching him at hang out with his girlfriend.

 

Derek laid his head on the back of the couch, staring at the partially painted ceiling Erica thought would be fun to paint red.

 Stiles eighteenth birthday was only three months and two days to away. When the day came, he planned to make a move, even a small one, to see if Stiles would ever consider giving him a chance. He even employed Boyd to help him make a Mixed CD to give to Stiles as his present , using lyrics as words he didn’t know how to express. This way, even if Stiles turned him down, he had proof somebody besides his Father and Scott half the time saw how wonderful he was, and truly cared.

 

 Derek was so lost in thought that he managed to miss the telltale sound of tires crunching on gravel, or the sweet-yet-spice-smelling scent that made his inner wolf want to howl.

The boy in question walked through the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yo Sourwolf! You in here somewhere?” Stiles called. When he got no answer, he continued walking further into the house.

“Derek? Big Guy? You her-AHHH!”

 

He turned around to find Derek standing closely right behind him.

Stiles placed a hand over his heart. “Oh my GOD Dude! We’ve talked about not scaring the human dying to death right?”

 

Derek shrugged. “I was in the living room.”

 

“Oh, ok then.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, Stiles shifting his feet while Derek stood like a marble statue. After a moment Derek turned and walked into the kitchen. Taking that as his invitation, Stiles followed him, keeping the flowers tucked into the back of his jean and the mandarins in his hand. When he made it to the kitchen he had to bite his tongue not to moan at the sight in front of him. Derek had taken his undershirt off and replaced it with a clean black tshirt.

 

“So…been working out today?”

 

Derek nodded.

“Yeah, just got done a few minutes ago.”

 

As Stiles walked further into the room to take a seat at the card table that was working at the kitchen table, Derek’s brows furrowed and his nostrils flared.

“What’s that smell?”

 

“…what does it smell like?”

 

Derek sniffed the air a little more deeply, trying to pinpoint the array of smells.

“Smells like… flowers, citrus, sweat and too much aftershave.”

 

Stiles felt his heartbeat begin to sprint through his body.

“Oh that! Yeah, that’s me. All me here!”

 

Derek crossed his arms.

“Care to elaborate?”

 

Stiles swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, laid the mini oranges on the table, and walked to stand in front of Derek.

“Ok, so I’m really kind of anxious here, as I’m sure you can here by my heart that is currently doing the samba near my throat, so I’m just going to do this, rip off the freaking band aid.”

 

Stiles pulled the bouquet from behind him, and presented them to Derek.

“Please don’t kill me, ok?”

 

He smiled a small smile.

“These are for you.”

 

Derek stared at them like they were an alien artifact.

“What are those?”

 

Stiles felt like smacking his forehead.

“What is it with Werewolves and not recognizing flowers? Is it in your DNA? They’re FLOWERS.”

 

Derek scowled as Stiles waved the bouquet under his nose.

“I _know_ what flowers are Stiles. I meant what are you doing with them?”

 

Stiles felt a blush coming on.

“Uh…giving them to you?”

 

Derek’s head snapped back and stared openly at the blushing boy in front of him.

“You’re…giving me flowers?”

 

“Yep! Oh and-wait right there!”

 

Stiles loped over to the table and swiped the mandarins.

“I also got you baby oranges! That’s why you probably smelled citrus.”

 

Derek held and looked at each of the items in his hand with confusion.

“You got me flowers and mandarin oranges.”

 

“Yes.”

“You got _me_ flowers and mandarin oranges.”

 

“Yes! Dude, use some other words! We’ve already been through this part! Communication is key right now.”

 

Derek paused, then nodded.

“Right. Time to call Deaton.”

 

He placed the items on the counter and went to pick up his phone, leaving a stunned Stiles in his wake.”

“Wait what? No, why? Why are you calling Deaton?”

 

Derek came back, phone in his left hand, and placed his right on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Ok Stiles, this is important. Did you eat anything strange today? Did you run into any unusual people?”

 

Stiles air-slapped his hand away.

“Do you count, you nut job?! Most people say something like ‘Thank you’ when they get a gift, not assume there is something wrong with the gift giver!”

 

Derek quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh don’t you start! No! Put-put that phone away! I am fine! Nothing unusual has happened today.”

 

Picking up the flowers and bag of fruit, Derek gave him a deadpanned look.

“You just gave me flowers and mandarin oranges. Don’t you find something odd about that?”

 

Stiles bite his lip, feeling like he was either going to cry or laugh hysterically.

“This is sooo not how I had hoped this would go, considering the fact that you think I’m under some kind of love potion or something.”

 

The werewolf let out an irritated huff.

“Just answer the question Stiles!“

 

“NO! I had breakfast at home, the same I made my Dad, and a Turkey Club from _The Perky Pot_ with a bottle of water. And no, for the record, I have not been shot in the ass by a flying baby shooting magic love arrows! I just…wanted to give you something and ask you… out… on a date.”

He felt the air sag out of his lungs as he sat himself on the floor.

“So, go ahead, might was well reject me Big Guy. You clearly don’t want this if you think I’ve been put under the influence of Love Magic.”

 

Something muddled and slightly vulnerable crossed Derek’s gray-green eyes.

“Did somebody put you up to this?” he asked quietly.

 

Stiles felt his jaw drop.

“No! God I swear-no wait, that’s kind of a lie.”

 

Derek’s face instantly froze blankly.

 

Scrabbling up from his place on the floor, Stiles grasped Derek’s arm without thinking.

“I mean that Lydia told me that I might as well tell you how I feel, because she and Jackson knew, and she saw me buying your flowers when I was ordering Scott’s for Alison! I swear, the flowers, the dinner, even the baby oranges, all my idea!”

 

Noticing that, while beating like a jackhammer, Stiles heart didn’t skip once during that, Derek felt his own heart swell.

 

Grabbing the bag, Stiles pointed at the label.

“See? I even personalized the bag for you!”

 

That was the first time Derek noticed the Sharpie marks on the label.

Derek’s face was at war with being annoyed while a corner of his mouth crooked into a grin.

“Why does this Orange have ears and fangs?”

 

Stiles smiled gleefully and flailed his arm with the bag in it.

“It’s your very own Alphaorange! The ones in the bag are its faithful tasty Betaoranges!”

 

He pushed the bag back into Derek’s chest and smiled smugly.

“You’re welcome.”

 

The smile dropped when he realized that his hand was still on Derek’s arm.

Gently taking it away, he looked down at the floor.

“So…what do you say?”

 

The Alpha seemed to have some more questions though.

“Did you talk to Peter about this?”

 

Stiles instantly blanched.

“What, no, eww! What would I talk to your crazy Uncle about anything?!”

 

Derek’s face shifted into something so soft and young, Stiles literally couldn’t catch the gasp that came out of his mouth.

“You just happened to know that my favorite flowers were Tulips and Dogwood, bought me my favorite fruit, and are asking me to be your Valentine’s date?”

 

Stiles’ heart stopped.

_They’re his favorite flowers?!_

 

The Alpha’s face flashed in concern, dropping the mandarins and grasping Stiles shoulder.

 

It was hearing him call his name that brought Stiles back.

“Oh whoa. Wow. That’s freaking awesome!”

 

He looked at the other little white blooms in the bouquet.

“Don’t forget the Acadia Derek, those are important. Maybe you should steal Peter’s laptop and look those up later. Never know what you’ll find out.”

 

Derek nodded.

“Ok.”

 

Stiles nodded back at him.

“Ok, good, have fun learning about those.”

 

Derek shook his head.

“No, I mean, ok.”

 

Stiles moved his hands in a ‘I don’t follow’ gesture.

 

The soft look from earlier came back ten-fold.

“I’ll be your date, if you want me too.”

 

Stiles heart stopped again.

“STILES!”

 

“Oops, ok sorry!”

 

“You have to stop doing that, it’s freaking me out.”

 

“Sorry, sorry! Just,” he smiled beautifully, “Oh my God, really? You’re saying yes?!”

 

“Yes.”

 

The two shared a smile, and then Stiles jumped him with a huge hug, letting his happy laughter fill the room.

When he pulled away, Derek looked into his eyes and almost…no…yes! Derek Hale was swooning, just a little bit, looking at Stiles.

At that moment, Stiles felt the biggest, scariest urge to drag his Sourwolf off somewhere to kiss the Hell out of him.

As Derek leaned forward, Stiles realized that Derek appeared to have the same idea...

 

Which was, of course, when they heard the Cubs came in.

 

“Hey Derek! We brought some Chinese for dinner! Do you want some egg rol-oh, hi Stiles.”

 

Boyd walked in and placed the food bag on the table.

 

“Stiles is here?” called Isaac, who was followed into the kitchen by Erica.

She was about to say something, until she sniffed the room and saw the flowers.

Eyes widening, she elbowed Isaac and tilted her head towards the bouquet.

 

Instantly seeing the flowers, Isaac’s head snapped up in shock, before giving an embarrassed  shrug.

“I…think we left something in the car!”

 

“Right!” Erica chimed, giving them a filthy grin. She grabbed Boyd’s elbow.

 

“Babe, come outside with us.”

 

“Why? We didn’t leave anything.”

 

“Shh, let’s double check…and maybe get lost in the Woods for a few minutes.”

 

“But I’m hungry! I don’t want to play Tag right now, not even Sexy Tag. It’s only after seven. Let’s wait until it gets dark.”

 

Stiles started.

“It’s after seven?! Crap, I gotta get home to my Dad! Man, I still have milk in the Jeep.”

 

He _really_ , **really** didn’t want to leave at that moment. However, he also didn’t want to grounded when he finally got the guy he was after to go out with him.

 

“I’ll walk you out”, Derek said, placing a large warm hand in the middle of Stiles back.

 

Boyd raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 

When they got to the Jeep Derek retracted his hand, putting both of them in his pockets.

“So, what should I wear for dinner tomorrow? What kind of restaurant is it?”

 

Stiles smiled reassuredly as he open the driver-side door.

“Oh, anything really, a button up if you have it. It’s a Sushi place over in Westchester.”

 

“The one on Madison?”

 

“Yep, that one!”

 

Derek gave him a measured look.

 

“Are you sure you haven’t talked to anyone about this? Isaac, Erica, Boyd maybe?”

 

Stiles scoffed.

“No Dude! Why do you ask?”

 

A bashful, as bashful as an Alpha werewolves with thick eyebrows can look, smile crossed his face.

“It’s my favorite.”

 

_Holy crap! Thank you Alison for cooking Scott’s dinner!_

 

Stiles just smugly shrugged.

“Well…”

 

His phone rang.

“Ugh, it’s Dad, probably wondering where I am.”

 

As Derek turned back towards the house, Stiles looked at his still ringing phone and decided something.

 

He tossed his phone on the driver’s seat.

“Screw it.”

 

He bound up to Derek, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him full on the lips.

 

After a few seconds of getting used to the sensations, Stiles cupped Derek’s cheek and gently took his bottom lip between both of his.

Derek seemed to melt, wrapping his arm snuggly around the boy he loves back. When they finally pulled away, Stiles smiled and kiss the werewolf’s nose.

“Sorry Big Guy, I’ve just always wanted to do that. That, by the way, AWESOME!”

 

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ temple, before letting him go.

“Never apologize for wanting to kiss me.”

 

That made a disbelieving chuckle come out of the teen’s mouth.

 

Rubbing the top of his head, Stiles’ waved at Derek.

“Ok! So, gotta run now! See you tomorrow! For our date! Oh my God, we’re _so_ going on a date!”

 

As he drove away, he saw Derek from his rear view mirror, watching him as he left.

 

He had a date with Derek Hale.

He kissed Derek Hale...and he kissed him _back_!

 

Stiles did a little dance in his seat.

 

For the first time in a long time, he felt like his life was not totally screwed.

* * *

Reviews and Kudos= Love!


	5. Words and Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff is whistling a famiar tune.
> 
> Stiles thinks he's Sailor Moon.
> 
> Jackson is a Matchmaker.
> 
> Derek shows his feeling with Music, Candy and Folded Paper.
> 
> Stiles is happy.
> 
> Scott is confused.
> 
> Alison and Lydia are enthused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings faithful readers! Here is Ch.5!  
> Hope you enjoy the utter fluff in this chapter!  
> Let me know what you think! Love you all! =D

Valentine’s Day dawned bright and early for the Stilinski household.

Even though the sky was overcast and a slight drizzle would drop off and on from the grey clouds, Stiles felt like the World was perfect.

Well, he felt that way after he woke up and had a mini freak out that he dreamed everything. He was relieved and lightheaded when he saw the text from Derek asking what time their reservation was so he could pick him up on time. (Normally Stiles would have argued that, no, he was the one that asked Derek out, therefore _he_ should pick _him_ up, but Hello, Camaro!)

Later on at school he would pause and rewind that morning and think of how odd it was that his Dad was humming _Walking On Sunshine_ like Scott’s Mom did on Saturday mornings, but at the time he attributed it to the Sheriff thoroughly enjoying regular Cow’s Milk in his coffee and scrambled eggs.

Ok, so maybe his mind had been other places, like how plump and intoxicating Derek’s lips were, and how feeling his stubble on his chin and cheeks was surprisingly a turn on for him. Could he really be blamed for missing some details when he had those thoughts and images in his brain?

* * *

 

 When Stiles walked into school that day, it looked as though a Greeting Card factory had exploded in the Halls, and a Pink Glitter Fairy had some bad tacos and thrown up on everything.

It didn’t bother Stiles though like it did the terrified jock behind him. Not even the garish decorations could take his upcoming- date induced high away. He jumped up, grabbed a hanging piece of red crape paper and tied it across his head like a ninja.

 

He lifted his arms high into the air and called out into the hallway.

“Happy VD Everyone! Use protection tonight! Breath Mints are your friends!”

  
  
“Wow, you're in a good mood!”

 

Stiles spun around to see the conjoined pair of Scott and Alison, wrapped around eat other like affection-sick octopi.

 

He gave them a very serious nod and struck a ninja pose. “I am the Champion of Love and Justice.”

 

Alison smiled good naturedly at him.

“I think you missed your calling as Sailor Moon.”

 

Scott kissed his girlfriend and clapped Stiles on the back, telling them that he would see them both later for their shared Chemistry class.

* * *

 

Across town in the Hale house, Derek dropped the canvas grocery bag on the card table, next to the red solo cup holding his bouquet.

Erica had brought to his attention the night before, (after some barley contained laughter from his Betas, and barked out orders to finish their food and get to paining), that most of the high school students would be getting presents delivered from their significant others, and how Derek needed to step up his game.

He took out the colored construction paper from the bag, sat down, and began to follow the diagram he got from the Kiddie Craft Corner.

Stiles Stilinski, while spastic and oddly humored, was the boy he loved, and deserved a romantic gift as special and unique as he was.

Remembering the CD he had made, he bound up to his room to pull it out of his bottom drawer.

* * *

 

Taking his seat, Stiles gazed around at all the happy couples filtering into the classroom. He did lift his eyebrows in surprise, then give a happy-bro/proud papa-grin towards at the spectacle of Danny and Isaac’s epic lip lock in the corner of the room.

As hard as it was to believe, Jackson was the one to set them up. When Isaac commented at one of their movie nights that he liked his men manly and tan, but with dark eyes, (he had hastily added when everyone gave Derek and uneasy glance), this lead to Jackson questioning him if Danny fit the bill. When all Isaac could do was blush and hide his head in Erica’s shoulder, everyone learned about his crush on Danny. Two days after that Danny asked him out, because he had actually been crushing right back on the curly haired boy.

Just when things were getting a little too steamy for school, with Isaac nibbling on Danny’s top lip, and Danny palming Isaac derrière, the Teacher clapped her hands near their faces and made Isaac go to this next class.

Danny reluctantly took his seat next to Stiles, watching Isaac as he walked out the door.

 

He was greeted with Stiles’ smiling face and held out fist when he turned around.

“Dude, that was some massive lip action there! You _so_ deserve a fist-pound for that!”

 

Stiles waited, fist hovering, as Danny stared him down.

“Oh come on man. That was epic! Don’t leave me hanging!”

 

Danny rolled his eyes, but kindly halfheartedly touched his fist to Stiles.

 

Alison twisted around in her seat in front of Danny.

“I swear, you and Isaac have the cutest case of puppy love I’ve ever seen. Not counting Scoot and I, of course.”

 

Sauntering over and plopping onto Stiles’ desktop, Erica pulled a cherry red lollipop out of her mouth, and leaned forward into the conversation.

“No offence Danny, but I think I saw a case of puppy love yesterday that could even rival yours. It was so sappy I thought going to go into a diabetic coma.”

 

Feeling his cheeks flush, Stiles was actually grateful that his World History class began. That still didn’t stop Erica from sending him mischievous smirks and playful winks his way.

* * *

 

Derek made his way as quietly as he could through the halls, trying to blend in with the student population. He waited until the school’s secretary had her back turned before he quickly placed the item on her desk.

When Mrs. Birch turned around from making her copies, she was confused to see a small basket sitting innocently on her desk, but not the person who left it. Noticing a Post-It note on the size, she saw who it was for.

_Property of Stiles Stilinski_

Letting out a grunt about not being a delivery service, she looked up his class schedule.

* * *

 

“Oh Scott! They’re beautiful!” Alison said as she engulfed her boyfriend in a huge hug. It was the fourth time that their class had been interrupted by flower deliveries, and Mr. Harris was becoming more and more agitated as more and more blooms took over his classroom.

From behind Alison’s back, Scott gave Stiles two enthusiastic thumbs up.

 

“Miss Argent,” Mr. Harris said sharply, “if you would please put your roses with the other flowers on the window sills, we can get back to our assignment.”

Alison pouted but did as he said. She took one last longing sniff before she went back to her desk.

Lydia cast Stiles a significant look from across the classroom. He knew that look. After the interrogation he went through the day before about his feeling for a certain leather wearing werewolf, he knew she wanted the deets on how things went when he gave him his bouquet…or kick him and take his Man License away if he didn’t go through with it.

It wasn’t his fault that she got in after the bell, and Mr.Harris was being an extra dick that day. Honestly, he was about ready to burst and tell her everything. He was still having a hard time grasping what had happened, and what was going to happen that night. He lost his lip virginity to the man he loved, and they were going out on a date. On Valentine’s Day!

The only thing tempering down his blinding smile and celebratory fist pumps throughout the classrooms was, well, Scott.

He wasn’t exactly sure how his brotha-from-another-motha was going to take the news that Stiles had been jonesing for Derek’s hot bod…and maybe dreamed of raising some cute gray-green eyed werebabies with him. It was no secret that Scott and Derek had a rough history.

He also felt severely guilty for telling Lydia about his man-love, and that even _Jackson_ got to know before him.

Stiles looked over at his best friend, who was staring goofily at his girlfriend like she was a heavenly angel.

He and Scott were closer than most brothers, and while he knew that he was one of the most caring, accepting people ever to walk the planet, and would take his best friend being into Dudes as much the Ladies well, he wasn’t sure the same could be said about dating _Derek_.

That was another thing. Sure Derek said that he would go out on a date with him, on the sappiest of holidays no less, and had kissed him back when Stiles practically assaulted him with his lips, that didn’t necessarily mean that he wanted to be his _Boyfriend_.

 

Yeah, his high was coming down just _slightly_.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud knock at the door.

 

Mr.Harris stopped mid lecture and rolled his eyes.

“Good lord, not another one. Might as well come in. It’s not like we’re going to learn anything today anyway!”

 

Instead of one of the delivery people that had been spotted many times that day, Boyd walked in with a small basket in his hands.

“Sorry Mr.Harris, the Secretary stopped me and ask me to take this here.”

 

He looked up and Stiles and gave a small side grin.

“The note says it’s for Stiles Stilinski.”

 

A murmur spread out into the classroom as every eye, including those of his friends, turned on him. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have seen their teacher throw his hands in the air and stalk out, muttering about going to get a cup of coffee before he rang some necks.

Jaw dropped and curious expression on his face, Stiles took the parcel from Boyd.

 

Noticing that the Teacher had left the classroom, Lydia, Scott, Alison and Boyd crowded around Stiles’ desk.

Scott gave his friend a bemused smile. “Dude, did somebody get you a Valentine?”

 

Alison placed her hands next to the basket, trying to peer inside, bouncing on the balls of her feet in enthusiasm.

“Oh Stiles! This is so exciting! What did you get? What did you get?!”

 

Stiles felt his throat close up and his heart beat faster.

 

The brunette that sat beside him that always popped her gum scrunched up her nose.

“Ugh. Are those paper flowers? You sweetheart is a cheapskate!”

 

 _Snobby Bitch,_ Stiles thought to himself as he gently examined the works of art in his hands.

“No, you Bitch,” Stiles rasped in through a scratchy throat, smile and tears, “, they’re Origami Paper Tulips. He’s perfect because he took the time to **make me flowers by folding paper into Art**. I notice that you don’t have anything at all. I _so_ win here.”

 

Scott blinked. “Wait, _he_? He who?”

 

Lydia smiled like a ginger cat that caught a big fat canary. “After school, you and me. Macy’s. No buts. I’m thinking manicures.”

“There’s more”, Boyd nodded towards the basket.

 

Carefully handing his tulips to Alison for her and Lydia to examine, Stiles reached in while Scott tried to see around his hand.

“What is it?”

 

Stiles let at a delighted bark of laughter.

“A Batman Pez dispenser! Also-“, he pulled out a flat jewel case and what looked like to be an already opened and taped shut box of Conversation Hearts, with a Post-It on the side.

“Holy God, a Mixed CD. He made me a mixed CD!”

 

“I helped him”, Boyd supplied, “I shouldn’t be telling you this, but he’s got it bad. You might want to listen to some of those by yourself.”

 

“Oh my God, seriously?”

 

Scott looked back and forth between his dewy eyed friend and the other werewolf.

“Help who?! Who is this guy? Stiles, since when is there a _guy_? I thought you liked Lydia!”

 

Lydia gave him a look.

“Oh please Scott, that ship sailed a _long_ time ago.”

 

“Uh, Stiles, “ Alison butted in with an uncomfortable blush on her face, “you might want to read this.”

 

Stiles took the poorly taped up box of candy and read the note.

 

**_You say that I need to use my words._ **

**_Well, here is a box of them._ **

**_I chose the hearts with the ones I wanted to say._ **

**_Read them._ **

**_Put them in your mouth._ **

**_Tell me what you think._ **

 

It wasn’t signed, but it didn’t need to be signed. Stiles ripped open the box and poured the candies out.

Scatted all around his desktop words like **_Kiss Me_** , **_I *Heart* U_** , ** _Sexy Thang_** , **_True Love_** , **_Boyfriend_** , **_Soul Mates_** , and **_Be Mine_** jumped out at him.

 

Stiles flew from his seat and collected his things.

“HE’S _DOES_ HAVE IT BAD! YES!”

 

The immensely happy hyper teen grabbed his flummoxed best friend in a hug.

“Scott! Dude! He’s got it bad! For me! He made me our tulips…and probably sentimental music…and CANDY WORDS…and BATMAN! Oh my God Scott, he gave me WORDS and BATMAN! It’s LOVE!!!”

 

As he watched his best friend _skip_ out the door, he turned back to his friends and girlfriend.

“I’m missing something BIG, aren’t I?”

 

Boyd shrugged.

"Kinda screwy that you did miss it Scott. They're kinda obvious."

* * *

Reviews and Kudos = Love!


	6. Song of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles skips class to listen to the songs.
> 
> He laughs, he cries, he find out important things.
> 
> He and Derek text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again faithful readers!
> 
> Once again a chapter ran away with itself, so I had to break a planned chapter into two.
> 
> I figured you all would want this chapter now. ;)

Stiles couldn’t stay another second in that school.

The burning curiosity of just what was on the CD was driving him insane.

Being the guy that was always the pursuer, buying the gifts and putting out the emotions, only to be turned down and rejected, it was a heady rush for **him** to be the one pursued.

Also, _Derek Hale_ , stone-faced Sourwolf , person that had wanted Stiles to _cut his arm off_ at one point, who gets a little fangy and furry at times, made _him_ a Mixed CD.

This was something that he should not, could not, and would not wait to listen to!

Slipping out the door by the gym, making sure to stay away from prying eyes, Stiles made his way to the Student Parking Lot. Looking back and forth to make sure nobody saw him skipping, he got in, popped the CD in the player, and reclined his seat, just in case someone were to pass by.

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what to expect, but when the first song came on, he doubled over laughing at the sounds _of Destiny’s Child_ , and the memory the song brought on.

* * *

 

 _“ *I want it with Whipped Cream on it!*"_ _Stiles sang along quietly with his iPod._

 

_He and Derek had been sitting in the car for three hours, staking out a house suspected to be the headquarters for a malicious Witch Coven._

_When Derek had vetoed changing the station from Classic Rock, and proved once again to not being a chatty Cathy, Stiles resorted to providing his own music._

 

_He had been more than a little affronted when Derek pulled his left earbud out._

 

_“Would you quit singing that song. It’s annoying me.”_

 

_“You won’t let me change the station, and I like it, so no!” Stiles said, trying to yank his earbud back from Derek’s hand._

 

_The werewolf crossed his arms._

_“Just…change it to something else, if you are going to sing along.”_

 

_“Dude, why?”_

 

_From the way the streetlights illuminated pieces of Derek’s cheekbones and forehead, he almost looked to be blushing._

_At the time, Stiles attributed it to a trick of the light._

 

_“I just don’t like it, ok?”_

 

_Stiles still held his ground, staring the Alpha in the eye, tugging incessantly on the cord._

 

_Derek rolled his eyes._

_“You know that song has nothing to do with food, right?”_

 

_Stiles scoffed and gave him a deadpanned look._

_“Well Duh! Just like how_ Peaches and Cream _isn’t about a fruit dessert, and_ Afternoon Delight _is not about cake. Man, I’m fully aware that it’s a “dirty” song, but it’s fun and I like singing it!”_

 

_Finally winning the tug-o-war, Stiles put the earbud back into his ear. Instead of replaying the song that had been over for a couple of minutes, Stiles looked over at Derek, giving him a considering look._

_He looked down at the display list, and back up at Derek._

_“What are your thoughts on Destiny’s Child’s Bootylicious?”_

 

_Derek shrugged, but didn’t seem as tense._

_“Could be funny hearing you try sing like Beyonce.”_

 

_So what if Derek often made fun of him and his bitchen’ song skills? No matter. He never complained when they were stuck in the car together again, and Stiles was almost positive to have caught a tiny grin on his face._

_And so what if Stiles happened to pick out some cleaner songs for those times too? He got to groove out to his heart’s content, and Derek got to have his, ever more so quiet, radio._

* * *

The next song brought a fond smile to his face.

* * *

 

 

 _For whatever reason, evil creatures often like to hang out at_ Jungle _._

_They were all supposed to try and blend in, to not tip off the guy they had been trailing, but while Scott and Isaac, Erica and Lydia, and, strangely enough, Boyd and Jackson were shaking it on the dance floor, he and Derek were sitting quietly at the bar._

 

_It was like Prom all over again._

 

_Also just like Prom, Stiles had had enough and demanded Derek get up and dance, to, you know, uhh, keep up appearances._

_When Derek got up and left him at the bar, Stiles thought he was picking another place to scan the crowd, as far from the teen that annoyed him so much._

 

_He was surprised when he came back and dragged him out on the dance floor._

_He was even more surprised that it had changed to a slow song._

_After hearing the first notes, however, he rolled his eyes at how_ Not Surprised _he was._

 

 _“Dude, only you would pick a_ Journey _song to play at a Gay Nightclub!”_

 

 

 _Derek, holding Stiles close, but not_ too close _, looked pissed and perplexed._

 _“This…doesn’t sound right. I asked for_ Faithfully _.”_

 

 _Stiles smirked. “Oh, this is_ Faithfully _alright, just the_ Glee _version.”_

 

 _Derek raised an eyebrow. “What’s_ Glee _?”_

 

_“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that, and blame you possibly living under a rock. It’s a TV show about singing teens.”_

 

_Stiles slowly pulled Derek a little closer, keeping his eyes on the target. Catching on, Derek started swaying them to the beat, sliding his hands from Stiles shoulders, fingertips gliding down his sides, settling warm hands onto the boy’s hips._

_Stiles gathered the back of Derek’s shirt in his clenched fist, throwing his other hand around his neck, gently playing with the hair at the back of Derek’s head._

_When in Rome, right?_

 

_Gradually turning them around, Derek growled in his ear._

_“Is that a woman singing?”_

 

_Moving his hands in small, soothing circles, Stiles laid his head on Derek’s shoulder._

_“Yeah, it’s a duet. You know, I kind of like it.”_

 

_Playing along, (or what Stiles thought was playing along at the time, Holy Crap), Derek nuzzled Stiles short hair._

_“I like the original better.”_

 

_Stiles muffled his laughter into the werewolf’s shoulder._

_“You would.”_

 

_Pulling each other closer, until their bodies were touching from shoulders to knees, Stiles pulled his head back to look into familiar gray-green._

_“It’s not so bad though, right?"_

 

_Derek stared for a minute, then guided Stiles head back to his shoulder._

_“No. It’s not so bad. Now keep your head down, the guy is by the Bar.”_

* * *

 

The next song had him laughing all over again.

 

He could just imagine Boyd’s face when Derek added _Kissed From a Rose_ in the mix. No wonder Boyd thought he should listen to the CD alone! He must have thought his Alpha was filled with a sugary-gooey marshmallow center, not realizing Derek added that song because it was the most romantic song to come from a _Batman_ movie.

 

Stiles shifted in his seat, lying on his side, playing with one of his paper tulips.

Derek had taken this CD quite seriously, and had been careful and detailed picking songs out for Stiles’ gift.

 

 _Bootylicious_ was the first song Stiles’ asked Derek’s option and compromised on. He got the message that he was telling him that he liked that, and it made him smile when Stiles’ sang in the car.

As much as it amazed him, Derek had obliviously picked _Faithfully_ as a song _to Stiles_ , and purposely got them to slow dance in a Gay Club surround by their pack. If that idea didn’t make Stiles swoon, then the Queen of England was a champion break-dancer.

 _Kissed From a Rose_ = Batman and Romance. Easy.

 

The next two though Stiles had to actually think a little harder, because they were not attached to any particular memories, yet Derek had added them for a reason.

 

The first had him whooping and dancing in his seat.

“Alight! Yeah, I love Live!”

 

 _Hold Me Up_ came blasting through the Jeep’s speakers. Now where Stiles’ first thought would have gone to the “Big O” scene in _Zach and Miri_ , he knew that Derek had never seen the movie, nor would he pick a song purely on sexual suggestiveness. It took him listening to it again to catch on to its meaning.

 

Eyes instantly wide, Stiles gasped and sat up in his seat.

 

He laid a supporting hand on the dash.

 

“Holy God, he’s talking about **The Pool**.”

 

Derek picked out a song about _Stiles saving his life_.

 

It was more than that though. As Stiles felt his heart trying to hurdle out of his chest, he heard the truth like it fell from Derek’s own lips.

 

Derek had lied to him and kept things, some very precious things, from him that night.

Derek did trust him, but held himself back.

Derek was also in love with Stiles at the time.

 

Way back then, when he had tried to intimidate answers out of the dark haired teen, when he turned his back on a creature that had killed, just to protect Stiles, he had already been in love with him.

“Son of a Bitch.”

 

Stiles had to turn off the player for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath and wrap his head around the fact that Derek had been in love with him for over a **year**.

Feeling himself calm down, he turned the player on for the last song. If something as profound as _Hold Me Up_ was the second-to-last song, then the last one had to be a **_doozy_**.

 

Which was why Stiles was puzzled.

It wasn’t that _Just the Way You Are_ wasn’t a good song choice, because it **was**. It left Stiles with a warm tingly feeling, but he couldn’t figure out why Derek had placed it _last_. He just knew Derek was trying to tell him something.

 

It all clicked in his head when he heard the line:

_*Oh you know, you know, you know I’d never ask you to change, if perfect is what you’re looking for then just stay the same…*_

 

For what felt like the millionth time in the past two days, Stiles felt tears streaming down his face, as he clapped a hand over his mouth and let out a watery bemused giggle.

 

He could almost hear Derek’s voice.

_I’d never ask you to change, to take the bite. You’re perfect as you are, as a human._

 

Stiles hadn’t thought it was possible to love Derek more, to fall further.

He had been soo wrong.

 

Falling back in his seat, he let himself bask in the wonder of Derek Hale’s love.

There would be no going back to school for Stiles that day, Nuh uh, no way, no how. He was _love sick_.

He had every plan to just lie there in his Jeep, wait for school to let out…and drive to the Hale House and climb Derek like a tree. Lydia be damned, he could go shopping with her anytime, Derek Hale was _in love_ with him, had been for a long time, and needed to be shown just have much Stiles loved him and his gifts.

 

Thoroughly.

Many times.

In many positions.

 

So what if he was a virgin? He was sure they could figure things out together.

 

Stiles increasingly sensual thoughts were interrupted by a text message.

 

 **From Sourwolf:** Hi

 

 **From Stiles:** Hey Derek!

 

 **From Sourwolf:** Did you like your gifts?

 

 **From Stiles:** Are U kidding me?! I LUV my gifts!

 

 **From Stiles:** Who knew U were such a romantic wolf? ;D

 

 **From Stiles:** Im going to start calling U Sappywolf!

 

 **From Sourwolf:** Do that, and I’ll break your laptop

 

 **From Stiles:** Touchy!

 

 **From Stiles:** Look, for realz, that was the most romantic thing to ever happen to me.

 

 **From Stiles:** Thank you

 

There was a long pause.

 

 **From Sourwolf:** So, going to get ready early for tonight?

 

 **From Stiles:** Not really. Lyds plans to kidnap me so I can look hot for our date.

 

 **From Stiles:** U and Me date

 

 **From Sourwolf:** You… really don’t need to do that

 

 **From Stiles:** But I want to look sexified for our date, Big Guy ;)

 

Stiles blush sending that message.

_Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m actively flirting with him!_

 

After another long pause, Derek’s reply made his eyes widen.

 

 **From Sourwolf:** If that’s what you want, then just be yourself. That’s…more than enough. For me.

 

Before Stiles could recover, Derek sent another text.

 

 **From Sourwolf:** Any particular reason you’re skipping class?

 

Stiles sat up in his seat, staring at his phone.

 

 **From Stiles:** Where R U?!

 

 **From Derek:** Look up

* * *

Reviews and Kudos= Love!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> * _Whipped Cream _by Ludo__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _* _Booylicious_ by Destiny's Child_  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _* _Faithfully_ by Journey_  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _* _Kissed From a Rose_ by Seal_  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _* _Hold Me Up_ by Live_  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _* _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars_  
> _


	7. Boyfriend Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek text and kiss.
> 
> The Betas proove to be loyal, even when traumatized.
> 
> Stiles finds out that his Dad has been keeping secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again wonderful Readers!
> 
> Sorry for the lateness, but I had my butt handed to me by the Flu. Ugh. So, hopefully this chapter will make up for it! =D

Now, if Stiles was in one of those saccharin sweet Nicholas Sparks movies Lydia was always duping Jackson into watching, Stiles would have looked up to see Derek staring at him with lovie-dovie eyes, and they would have run in slow motion into each other’s arms in a field of wild flowers.

However, this was Stiles’ life. Even if everything was going perfectly the past couple of days, something had to go wrong, even a little bit. (He was actually a little grateful; because he was starting to think he fell asleep in Chemistry again and was dreaming, and while he liked this romantic side of his Sourwolf, he would seriously have to start questioning _him_ on flying love-arrow babies. He liked romance just fine, but he would be lying if he said that he would rather see _Safe Haven_ than _The Avengers_. )

Derek was leaning against the school, surrounded by his Betas, sending Stiles a disapproving lifted eyebrow glower.

 **From Sourwolf:**   You started a trend. Now almost the entire Pack is skipping school.

 

A glare from Derek Hale. Ah, yes, this was normal territory for Stiles.

 

 **From Stiles:**   Oops. My bad. I just came out here to listen to this toothache inducing CD Boyd told me to listen to by myself.  Is it my fault the puppies follow me everywhere I go?

 

Derek head snapped over at Boyd, saying something Stiles couldn’t hear.

 

 **From Stiles:** BTW, no killing Boyd pleaz

 

From across the way, next to Derek, a decidedly ill looking Jackson looked back and forth between his Alpha and the Jeep, before he threw his hands in the air called out to Stiles.

“Are you serious? He’s standing right there, and you’re going to keep texting him from your car?!”

 

Stiles rolled down his window and yelled back at him.

“Hey, rude much?! I’m trying to have a private conversation with my Boyfriend here! Go bother someone else!”

 

Stiles sent a text to Derek as he heard some catcalls and snickers from the other Betas.

 

 **From Stiles:** The nerve of that guy, right?  You need to keep a better leash on your Betas man.

 

Derek lifted an eyebrow as Isaac and Boyd shared a significant look behind Jackson’s head.

 

 **From Sourwolf:**   Boyfriend?

 

Stiles gulped, but forged on with a brave smirk, even though his stomach turned to jelly.

 

 **From Stiles:** U said it 1st on ur convo hearts, and that CD was like an engraved invitation saying ‘Date Me Date Me!’ Dude.

 

Stiles popped one of the candies that said _Boyfriend_ into his mouth, chewed, and sent another text.

 

 **From Stiles:**   U know u want some of this on your arm. I make perfect arm candy.

 

Derek read the text, shook his head, and fired one back, barely hiding the ghost of a grin in the corner of his frozen mouth.

 

 **From Sourwolf:** Told you I handpicked those words, didn’t I?

 

Feeling the nerves fly out of his with a mighty swoop, he cockily text back.

 

 **From Stiles:**   Good! Glad we settled that then ;)

 

As the two besotted boys starred happily down at their phones, Erica leaned over to Boyd, and handed him her stuffed purple frog and box of candy.  “Hold these please. This is just ridiculous.”

Erica’s spike heeled boots clicked swiftly on the blacktop, sneaking up on an unsuspecting Stiles.

Erica knocked on the doorframe, startling the texting teen.

“Hey Batman, you have about ten minutes before school lets out. Are you really going to spend it all texting your hot new Alpha boyfriend, who is literally a few feet away, or are you going to use your time wisely?”

Stiles paused, motioned for Erica to step back, grabbed the box of heart candies, and got out of the Jeep.

 

With an air of determination, Stiles started walking over.

 

“Oh now the idiot decide to come over!” Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

Tracking the uniquely beautiful hyper teen with unwavering eyes, Derek watch Stiles confidently stride up to him, until he stopped a couple feet away from the Alpha.

Stiles tilted his head, poured another heart into his hand, and held it up for Derek to see.

 

_Kiss Me_

 

He raised a cocky, challenging eyebrow, and popped it into his mouth.

“I think it’s about time you,’take these words right out of my mouth’ Hale.”

 

From how close Stiles was standing, he could see Derek’s pupils dilate. He stepped up closer to Stiles.

“I think I’m going to make you _eat my words_ first.”

 

Stiles stepped nearer, now toe to toe with the wolf he loved.

“That so?” he said, smiling around the candy.

 

“Chew, Stiles. Swallow.”

 

“But how are you going to get your words back, eh all mighty Alpha?”

 

“Just take them back. With my tongue.”

 

Stiles swallowed the sweet message down his throat, feeling his breath coming quicker by the second.

“Promises promises…”

 

In the split second it took Stiles to blink, he was caught in the whirlwind of Derek Hale’s strong embrace, swiveled around, and smacked up against the brick wall, covered by the gray-green eyed wolf’s plump lips before his shoulders made impact. In the quick amount of time it took the Alpha to switch their places, Derek managed to cradle the back of Stiles head, and curve his other arm around the small of his back, caging in his precious prey in.

Derek had every intention of **devouring** every inch of Stiles’ tongue, teeth and lips.

It became apparent, as Stiles keened, scrambled against the wall to slip his leg around the Alpha’s hip, and gripped the back of Derek’s jacket like a lifeline, that Stiles was definitely on board with that, and fully intended to give as good as he got.

While their first kiss the day before had been one of surprise, sentiment and sweet closed lips, their second was one of passion, searing tongues, opened mouths…yet aching tenderness.

Stiles had been the one to step up and take lead the first time around, and while at the time Derek was more than happy to let him do so, he promised himself later that night that he would show Stiles that he could and _would_ do more than just stand there and make Stiles do all of the work for them.

Stiles had made him melt at his feet. He wanted to _destroy_ the amazing boy in his arms, and put him back together again. He wanted to stake claim, and dare anyone to try and challenge him for his honey eyed Mate.

Derek brushed his lips over and over against the supple dancing flesh connected to the Stiles’ mouth, testing, teasing, and tasting, before tilting and fusing onto the hot cavern he had dreamed of overtaking this very way more than once.

Stiles kissed back like his was winning a fight. His fists were opening lips, his punches painstakingly hitting their targets. He fought dirty with a questing tongue and nibbling teeth, making the werewolf he was attached to groan in pleasure.

Still, the kiss, while sensual and ardent, it was never forceful or fast paced. They took their time with each other, trading noises of pleasure, exploring uncharted spaces with their tongues, running their hands through hair, across fabric, or gripping onto the other when things got too heady and good to stand alone.

Through it all, the Betas stood loyally by, (some red-faced, some really wishing to be very far away), blocking their Alpha and fellow Packmate from the possible prying eyes of the public. The bell had come on gone many minutes before, but not one of them wanted to be the one to interrupt the two in their epic little world.

 

It was around the time when they broke for air, and Derek was working on what would be an impressive looking hickey on Stiles neck, when Lydia and Danny walked up to a traumatized looking Jackson.

“Jackson, sweetie, why didn’t you meet me after my last class? I had to carry these roses and go to my locker all by myself!”

 

Lydia passed a still silent Jackson her bouquet of red roses, and placed her hands on her hips.

 

Danny looked between his best friend and his flush cheeked boyfriend.

“Yeah, and neither of you guys have been answering your texts. What’s going on?”

 

Jackson’s jaw worked, but he looked like he was about to liberate his lunch from his stomach instead of words coming out.

Isaac just blankly stared and spoke to himself, “It’s like watching your _Parents_ …so gross…”

 

Luckily, both Danny and Lydia took the opportunity to look behind the two guys to see…the two other guys.

 

Lydia’s eyes bulged as she shot a look in Erica’s direction.

“Oh my God, they work fast!”

 

Danny’s eyebrows rose to his forehead.

“Uh guys, why is Stiles’ cousin Miguel giving him a hickey in the school’s parking lot?”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, after some quick explaining to Danny that Derek was not actually related to Stiles, (which earn him an impressed look from Danny, for hiding a hot older guy in his bedroom), Stiles said his reluctant goodbyes and got in his Jeep with Lydia.

“Stiles,” Lydia said as she was reapplying her lipgloss, looking in the visor mirror, “while we do need to have an extensive overhaul on your wardrobe, we’re going to have to make this trip a short one, so I can have time to get ready for my own date. Jackson is taking me to _La côte d'or_ tonight, and I will be damned if my hair is not perfectly in place for the pictures I will be taking. So, just shut up, try on whatever I tell you to, and everything will go fine.”

Stiles nodded. “Ok, that’s fine, I’ll leave me into your capable hands. I need to stop at home for a sec to drop my stuff off, alright?”

“Fine, just hurry up.”

Stiles pulled into the driveway and grabbed his gifts and backpack from the backseat, leaving Lydia to play with her phone. As he walked up to the door he gave his Dad’s cruiser a puzzled glance.

_Hmm…that’s odd. Didn’t Dad say that he was going to be working today, and picking up and extra shift tonight?_

Stiles walked into the Living room and saw his Dad sitting on the couch, watching The Food Network. That in itself wasn’t a weird sight, but when his Dad jumped in his seat and shifted nervously, he remembered his Dad’s strange behavior from the morning.

“Stiles! Hey kiddo, I thought you said that Martin girl was going to drag you out shopping after school.”

“Yeah, Hi to you too Dad. She’s waiting in the Jeep, I just wanted to drop my stuff off before having my clothing mocked and humiliated. Any plans for tonight?”

The Sheriff eyed the basket with the same zeroed in curiosity as he did when he saw possible evidence to a crime, or when he knew something was off about Stiles’ meatloaf, but couldn’t figure out what.

“Oh you know, just picking up an extra shift. You know crime doesn’t take a holiday, especially one where disgruntled ex-girlfriends and high emotions are involved.”

Mr. Stilinski got up and followed Stiles into the kitchen.  Not really feeling like having the conversation with his Dad about older Boyfriends, Stiles tried to inconspicuously slip past his Dad to the stairs.

 

 

“So Stiles, interesting flowers you got here.”

No such luck.

Cringing, Stiles turned back to his Dad, plastering a smile on his face.

“Oh, these? Yeah, I got kind of bored in class, learned some Origami.”

His Dad nodded his head towards the basket.

“Lydia Martin get you the rest?”

Stiles grabbed the basket and flowers and stuffed them in the cabinet, next to the dishes.

“Nah Dad, we’re just friends. Really! Scott and Allison got me a little something for Valentine’s, aren’t they nice?”

His Dad took a sip from his coffee cup.

“That does sound nice.”

The Stilinski men stood in awkward silence for a moment. Unable to take the stillness, knowing it was a tactic his Dad used to get information out of him, Stiles clapped his hands.

“Welp, Dad, you have a lovely evening! Be care-“

 “You know, Stiles, I saw the strangest thing today. “

Stiles let out a defeated sigh.  Oh, this was going to be bad.

“We ran out of coffee at the station, so I volunteered to go get some more on my break. Of all the things, imagine my shock to see Derek Hale, of all people, sitting at the Kiddie Craft Corner, looking at the origami how-to booklet.”

Stiles momentary shock turned into barely held hysterical giggles at the image of Derek, leather jacket clad werewolf, surrounded by little kids, balefully staring down at glitter and safety scissors.

“Oh wow Dad, that’s hilarious! Wow, I wish you had a camera, I would have PAID to have seen that!”

The Sheriff continued on like his son had not spoken a word.

 “Did you know that he had the exact same Batman Pez dispenser and about a dozen boxes of Conversation Hearts in his basket?”

Stiles blinked, then smiled dopily, think about how he and Derek used those candies earlier. Then he remembered what Derek wrote about carefully choosing his words, only making him grin more.

“A Dozen, really?!”

The Sheriff leveled him a look.

“Not the point, Stiles. Although, you seem to be pretty interested, and not surprised by what I said…”

Stiles started to back up towards the front door.

“Uh Dad...you know, Lydia’s still in the car…”

That’s when the Sheriff’s eyes centered, narrowed and widened around his shirt collor.

 “Stiles, is that…a hickey on your neck?”

Stiles slapped his hand over the love bite.

“Well, you see Dad….”

Trying to find something to save himself for the torture he was about to be put through, Stiles eyes fell on a light blue sweater on one of their Dining Room chairs.

His brow furrowed.

“Wait, what’s that?”

As Stiles picked up the soft, rather feminine looking sweater, two things fell from the fabric to the floor.

 

1.)  Melissa McCall’s Hospital ID

2.) A cream colored lacy bra

 

The Sheriff put his head in his hand, dragging it down over his mouth, while Stiles stared at the articles in shock and horror.

The tables had turned.

“There is a bra in the Dining Room. Why is there a bra in our Dining Room?”

The Sheriff held up his hands.

“Stiles, please-“

“Dad! Why is Scott’s Mom’s bra in the Dining Room? It doesn’t belong in places we eat! Please tell me you were not playing an Adult version of _Clue_ where I eat my _Lucky Charms_!”

“Come on now, Stiles-“

“Are you even working overtime tonight? I bet you’re going out with her, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes, actually we are-“

“Oh my God! When were you planning on telling me? Are you using protection? Because I gotta tell you Dad, I love Mrs. McCall, I really do, but I’m not ready to be a big Brother!”

A feeling of dread grew from his stomach.

“Oh my God, Scott will kill you! He will actually kill you dead, and want to name the baby Alison jr, and that is not a proper name for a boy!”

Mr. Stilinski placed placating hands on his son’s shoulders.

“Stiles, I promise you that Melissa and I are being careful-“

Stiles stood back and lifted his fist in triumph.

“HA! So you ARE having sex!”

Stiles joy of getting his Father to confess was short lived. His eyes widened in repulsion, dropping the sweater to the ground.

“Oh wait, eww, I did not need that mental image! Now I know how Isaac feels! I’m going to have to make him a _Sorry for the mental Trama_ cake now.”

“What, Isaac? Lehey? Is he the one who gave you that hickey?”

“No Dad, Isaac is dating Danny, I’m dating Dere-oh crap.”

His Dad placed his hands on his hips.

“DATING? So Derek gave you that hickey?!”

Stiles waved his hands in the air, trying to wipe the words away from the conversation.

“Focus Dad!”

The Sheriff got in his son’s face and pointed his finger.

“Focus here young man!  Derek Hale. Underage son. _Hickey on your neck_!”

Stiles mirrored his Father’s stance.

“Best friend’s Mom. With my Dad _. Missing a bra_.”

Both crossed their arms, neither backing down. Finally, Mr. Stilinski relented and sagged with defeat.

“We will be discussing this later.”

He turned and grabbed his car keys.

Stiles followed his Dad out the door, calling from the porch.

“Uh, yeah we will! We’ll also be having a talk about keeping important things from your son, and you better believe I am calling your Doctor about your new ‘physical activities’ and how they can strain the heart!”

The Sheriff rolled his window down from the cruiser, and sent his son a nasty smirk.

“No need. He cleared me three months ago! Have a nice night! Mind your curfew!”

The teen’s jaw dropped, watching as his Dad drove off down the street.

“Ugh! Eww, Dad! Really didn’t need to know that!”

 

Grumbling to himself, Stiles got back into the Jeep.

Lydia looked up from her phone.

“What was that about?”

 

Stiles swallowed back the bile rising in his throat.

“Really don’t want to talk about that right now. So, onward to Macy’s?”

 

Lydia buckled back up, looking at herself in the mirror again.

“Oh yes. By the time I’m done with you, Derek won’t know what hit him.”

 

Choosing not to think about what his Dad and Scott’s Mom had been up to for three months, Stiles put in his mixed CD from his new boyfriend.

“Oh hellz yeah.”

* * *

Reviews and Kudos = Love!


End file.
